bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tuyet
Tuyet jest zdradziecką i szaloną Toa Wody oraz jedynym żyjącym członkiem legendarnej drużyny Toa Mangai. Biografia Wczesne życie Tuyet mieszkała na nieznanej wyspie, gdzie stworzono Kamień Nui. Ukradła Kamień i uciekła na Metru Nui. Mroczni Łowcy także chcieli posiąść Kamień, ale przybyli na wyspę za późno, gdyż Tuyet już tam nie było. Toa Mangai Na Metru Nui, Tuyet połączyła siły z innymi dziesięcioma Toa w walce ze Smokiem Kanohi na rozkaz Turagi Dume. Bitwa trwała miesiąc, aż drużyna wreszcie pokonała bestię i dostarczyła ją Roodace na wyspie Xia. Następnie Toa powrócili na Metru Nui i zostali strażnikami miasta, Toa Mangai. Po pokonaniu Smoka Kanohi, kolejni Toa wyruszali na własne misje, zostawiając Tuyet, Lhikana i Nidhikiego na Metru Nui. Około 2 500 lat przed Wielkim Kataklizmem, Tuyet odkryła, że Mroczni Łowcy jej poszukują i zaczęła mordować Matoran, winą za morderstwa obarczając najemników i mówiąc Lhikanowi oraz Nidhikiemu, by ich powstrzymali. Dalej zabijała Matoran w celu uwiarygodnienia swoich słów. Jednakże, Lhikan odkrył prawdę i zamierzał powstrzymać Toa Wody. Ta spróbowała użyć Kamienia Nui, by uciec Lhikanowi, lecz wtedy z pomocą Toa Ognia przybył Nidhiki. Po walce, Lhikan rozbił Kamień Nui na drobne kawałki, z których większość wbiła się w pancerz Tuyet. Zdradziecką Toa zamknięto w Koloseum, podczas gdy Dume i Lhikan debatowali, jaką karę jej wymierzyć. W nocy w celi morderczyni zjawił się Botar i poinformował Toa Wody o niewielkich fragmentach Kamienia Nui utkwionych w jej zbroi. Tuyet wiedziała o tym i wciąż mając dostęp do mocy Kamienia, planowała ucieczkę. Zakon Mata Nui był tego świadom i, jako że członkowie organizacji chcieli dowiedzieć się więcej na temat Kamienia Nui i stworzyć ich więcej, nie wspominając o trzymaniu Tuyet pod ścisłym nadzorem, Botar zabrał ją do kieszonkowego wymiaru, gdzie Toa nie istnieli, a Tuyet była pilnie strzeżona przez Zakon. Toa Wody spędziła 1 500 lat w więzieniu, w czasie których Zakon pobrał szczątki Kamienia Nui z jej pancerza. Nieustannie przesłuchiwano ją, by dowiedzieć się więcej o artefakcie, lecz Tuyet odmawiała rozmowy. Po kilku próbach, Tuyet udało się przekonać strażnika do wydostania jej z celi. Upozorował on eksplozję i powiedział Zakonowi, że Tuyet w niej zginęła. Toa Wody w rzeczywistości udało się uciec i przy pomocy dostępnej w tamtym wymiarze technologii, wydostać się z niego. Tuyet rozpoczęła międzywymiarową podróż przez różne wszechświaty, cały czas ładując mocą swój Kamień Nui, aż wreszcie dotarła do swego pierwotnego wymiaru po dwóch tysiącach lat. Rządy Teridaxa Ga-Matoranka Macku znalazła Tuyet w Archiwach. Toa spotkała się później z Hafu oraz Kapurą i spytała ich o Lhikana i Nidhikiego. Matoranie powiedzieli jej o losach wojowników i zapytali ją, czy może im się do czegoś przydać. Tuyet pokazała im wtedy odbudowany Kamień Nui i zaproponowała swoją pomoc, planując poprowadzić rebelię przeciwko Teridaxowi, z zamiarem przejęcia władzy nad Wszechświatem Matoran dla siebie. Podróżując przed Archiwa, natknęli się na ciało Toa Lewy, kontrolowane przez Tren Kroma. Tuyet wyczuła obecność Tren Kroma, kiedy ten próbował wyczytać jej myśli, i odkryła, że nie był on prawdziwym Toa Powietrza. Po wydostaniu się na powierzchnię, grupa spotkała Pouksa i Bomongę, którzy nadal byli pod wpływem iluzji Teridaxa. Tren Krom potajemnie rozwiał iluzję i powiedział grupie, by udali się do Koloseum. Kiedy dotarli do Procesora Rdzenia pod budynkiem, odkryli uwięzioną tam Toa Helryx. Tuyet była rozbawiona faktem, że ta, która ją więziła, sama jest teraz w niewoli. Wyjaśniła, że Lewa Nuva, z którym przybyli, nie był tym samym Toa Powietrza, którego znali. Kiedy Tren Krom próbował użyć maszynerii do wysłania wiadomości Mata Nui, w pomieszczeniu zjawili się Axonn i Brutaka. Zebrani zaczęli dyskutować na temat losów Wszechświata, jednak Tuyet w połowie rozmowy przestała zwracać na nich uwagę, by usłyszeć wiadomość wysłaną Wielkiemu Duchowi przez Tren Kroma. Kiedy konflikt zaczął narastać, Tuyet stanęła po stronie Brutaki i Tren Kroma, którzy chcieli pozostawić Wszechświat Matoran przy życiu, podczas gdy Helryx i pozostali optowali za zniszczeniem procesora, w celu unicestwienia Teridaxa. Tuyet walczyła z Helryx, która zaczęła przygotowywać się do uwolnienia Nova Blastu. Uświadomiwszy sobie, co Toa Wody planuje zrobić, Tuyet chwyciła topór Axonna i użyła go, by posłać Miserixa na Helryx, kiedy ta nagle zjawiła się za Tuyet i chwyciła ją za szyję. Walka została nagle przerwana przez Artakhę, który zjawił się w komnacie i skarcił walczących. Kiedy Lewa powrócił do swojego ciała dzięki Artakhce, Teridax nakazał im opuścić pomieszczenie i teleportował wszystkich w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Spherus Magna Kiedy grupa dryfowała w kosmosie, Lewa utworzył bąble powietrza dookoła głowy każdego, po czym wszyscy złapali się za ręce, by się nie rozdzielić. Artakha planował utworzyć portal, który przeniósłby ich w miejsce, do którego zmierzał Teridax, lecz nagle wszyscy zostali wessani przez portal stworzony przez Vezona. Pojawili się w wieży na Bota Magna i napotkali Wielką Istotę przeklętą przez Ignikę. Wielka Istota nakazała wtedy uwolnić ją z fortecy, a wszyscy zgromadzeni zaczęli dyskutować, czy to zrobić, czy też nie. Velika zamierzał zniszczyć fortecę, uśmiercając wszystkich przebywających w środku, lecz ostatecznie Tuyet i pozostałym udało się opuścić twierdzę i uciec na odrodzoną planetę Spherus Magna. Przeklęta istota, ku ich niewiedzy, również wydostała się na wolność. Alternatywne Wszechświaty Sobowtór Tuyet Alternatywna Toa Tuyet została zabrana z innego wymiaru i zamknięta w Otchłani w miejsce prawdziwej Toa. Sobowtór posiadał fragmenty kryształów wbite w pancerz, w celu upozorowania obecności Kamienia Nui. Fałszywa Tuyet spędziła w celi kilka tysięcy lat, dopóki nie nastąpił Wielki Kataklizm i nie zniszczył więzienia. W powstałym chaosie, Tuyet została zabita, istnieją jednak różne teorie dotyczące jej śmierci. Niektórzy uciekinierzy z Otchłani twierdzą, że pomagała Hydraxonowi w łapaniu więźniów, inni mówią, że zginęła podczas własnej ucieczki. Wieki później, Teridax w ciele Maxilosa zabrał Toa Matoro do ruin Otchłani i pokazał jej martwe ciało alternatywnej Tuyet. Zmusił wojownika do użycia swojej Kanohi Tryny do reanimowania zwłok, by jej ciało wypłynęło na powierzchnię, aby Teridax mógł pobrać z jej pancerza fragmenty Kamienia Nui i odbudować artefakt, nie wiedząc, że kryształy wbite w zbroję Tuyet były fałszywe. Chwilę później, podczas ich podróży, Karzahni rozszarpał reanimowane zwłoki. Teridax próbował później użyć Włóczni Artakhi na zbroi Tuyet, częściowo odtwarzając kamień, kiedy został powstrzymany przez Brutakę. Włócznia została zabrana przez Botara, a zbroja pozostawiona na dnie morza. Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie, Nidhiki sprzymierzył się z Tuyet podczas walki z Lhikanem i pomógł jej pokonać Toa Ognia. Para zebrała później innych Toa i utworzyła Imperium Toa, sprawujące władzę nad Wszechświatem Matoran przy użyciu siły. Tuyet ogłosiła siebie cesarzową imperium i dzięki Kamieniowi Nui, dzierżyła moc kilkuset Toa. Tuyet zabiła wielu Makuta i Mrocznych Łowców, gdyż byli oni zagrożeniem dla Wszechświata Matoran. Nadała później Nidhikiemu przywództwo nad grupą, która wyeliminowała Duchy Nynrah, by zapobiec stworzeniu przez nich czegokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc w rebelii przeciwko imperium. Tuyet dowiedziała się o Toa Mata od Artakhi i wysłała grupę Toa, by ich odnaleźli, jednak żaden z członków wyprawy nie powrócił. Jednakże, Tuyet znalazła tajne pomieszczenie pod Koloseum, gdzie udało jej się wysłać fałszywy sygnał, który wystrzelił Kanistry Toa z Toa Mata. Później, Toa Wody przekonała ich, by dołączyli do jej imperium, wmawiając im, że jedynym sposobem na zaprowadzenie porządku we Wszechświecie jest wyeliminowanie Bractwa Makuta i Mrocznych Łowców. Później, kiedy Koloseum zostało atakowane przez ruch oporu dowodzony przez Pohatu, Tuyet pozostała w budynku. Gdy Darkness i Takanuva wkroczyli do Koloseum, Tuyet użyła swoich wodnych mocy do zmiecenia Darknessa i sama stanęła do pojedynku z Takanuvą. W trakcie walki, Toa Światła próbował wykończyć Tuyet swoimi mocami, jego ataki były jednak bezskuteczne. Kiedy Tuyet szykowała się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu, dwójka zauważyła Matoran, Mrocznych Łowców, Vortixx i inne rasy przyłączające się do rebelii, co uświadomiło Toa Wody, że jej imperium upada. Takanuva przekonał Tuyet do użycia Kanohi Olmak, by teleportowała się w jakieś miejsce, w którym mogłaby zacząć wszystko od nowa. Kiedy kobieta to uczyniła, Takanuva skoczył za Toa Wody, zdjął z jej twarzy Olmak i zniknął w portalu. Rozwścieczona Tuyet chwyciła za nogę Toa Światła i nie chciała puścić, jednakże, ponieważ maska nie była już aktywna, portal zaczął się zamykać. Tuyet, tkwiąca dokładnie w jego środku, zginęła w momencie zamknięcia przejścia, pozostawiając dolną połowę swojego ciała w Koloseum, a górną dryfującą w nieskończonej próżni pomiędzy wymiarami. Cechy i umiejętności Jako Toa Wody, Tuyet może kontrolować, tworzyć i absorbować wodę. Tuyet jest niezrównoważona psychicznie i posiada krzywe spojrzenie na moralność Toa; uważa za swoje przeznaczenie chronienie Matoran przed wszystkimi możliwymi niebezpieczeństwami i wierzy, że wszystkie stracone przy tym życia są poświęcane dla większego dobra. Nie waha się przed złamaniem Kodeksu Toa i jest gotowa zabić swoich przeciwników, a nawet i Matoran, jeśli ma to pomóc w ziszczeniu jej wizji idealnego świata. W rezultacie utkwienia w jej pancerzu fragmentów Kamienia Nui, Tuyet zyskała zdolność korzystania z mocy artefaktu bez konieczności trzymania go w dłoni, zmieniając się w chodzące skupisko mocy Toa. Tuyet straciła tę umiejętność, kiedy Zakon Mata Nui pobrał szczątki Kamienia z jej zbroi. Jednakże, po odbudowaniu artefaktu, Tuyet użyła go do zabrania mocy wielu Toa z alternatywnych wszechświatów, co dało jej dostęp do większej mocy niż jakikolwiek Toa byłby w stanie posiąść. Maska i uzbrojenie Tuyet nosi Maskę Nietykalności, która pozwala jej stać się nieuchwytną, by przejść przez przedmioty albo unikać ataków. Toa Wody dzierży Kolczasty Szeroki Miecz, posiada również Kamień Nui. Cytaty Ciekawostki *W Mrocznym Odbiciu, Teridax raz zamaskował się jako Tuyet, by zmusić Takanuvę do podążania za nim w głąb Archiwów. *Była żona autora Grega Farshteya, Jackina Farshtey, podkładała głos Tuyet w Mrocznym Odbiciu. Pojawienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ga-Matoranie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Toa Mangai Kategoria:Woda Kategoria:Generacja 1